Database
The Database is the window in RPG Maker VX where the main information in the game is added. It is split into several tabs, each of which are explained below. All the tabs, excluding System and Terms, feature a list on the left hand side, where the item in the database you wish to edit is selected. Actors This tab contains the definitions of the characters in your game. *'Name:' The name of the character. *'Class:' The class of the character. *'Initial Level:' The level the character will be at the start of the game. *'EXP Curve:' The amount of experience needed to reach each level. The 'basis' stat is the EXP that you start with, the 'inflation' stat is the percent increase in the required EXP per level. *'Character Graphic and Face Graphic:' The sprites that will represent this character in the game. *'Parameter Curves:' The amount of each stat the character gains per level. *'Starting Equipment:' The armor and weapons the character will have by default at the start of the game. Bear in mind that you can only give the character equipment that is compatible with their class. *'Two Swords Style:' Gives the character an extra weapon, and removes his ability to use a shield. Two-handed weapons will be unable to use with any other weapon. *'Fix Equipment:' Disallows the player from changing, adding to, or removing the character's starting equipment. This is good for characters who only join the party temporarily. *'Auto Battle:' Makes the character behave automatically in battle. Good for helper characters. *'Super Guard:' Makes the 'Defend' battle command more effective for this character. *'Pharmacology:' Make the use of recovery items more effective when used by this character. *'Critical Bonus:' Doubles the chance of a critical hit when this character attacks. Classes This is where you define the various classes of characters. *'Name: '''The name of the class. *'Position: Decides where the character stands on the battlefield. *'Equippable Weapons: '''The weapons which this class is able to use. *'Equippable Armors: 'The armor which this class is able to use. *'Elements Efficiency: 'Sets the efficiency of actions of each element when performed on this class. A = 200%, B = 150%, C = 100% (normal), D = 50%, E = 0% and F = -100%. *'States Efficiency: 'Sets the efficiency of states being inflicted on characters of this class. A = 100%, B = 80%, C = 60% (normal), D = 40%, E = 20% and F = 0%. *'Skills to Learn: 'The skills this class can learn, and at what level they gain use of them. *'Command Name: 'Use this box if you wish to rename the 'Magic' battle for this character. Skills This is where you define the skills that your characters can use. *'Name: 'The name of the skill. *'Icon: 'This will appear next to the skills name. *'Description: 'A brief explanation of what the skill does. *'Scope: 'The target of the skill. *'Occasion: 'When the skill is available to use. *'MP Cost: 'How much MP is spent when the skill is used. *'Hit Ratio: 'The chance of the skill working. *'Speed: 'How fast the skill is performed. *'Animation: 'The animation that is shown when this skill is used. *'Common Event: 'The common event that is run when this skill is used. *'Use Message: 'The message that is shown when the skill is used. *'Damage Effect: 'Stats that determine the damage caused by the skill. Using negative numbers creates a recover skill. *'Elements: 'The elements this skill involves. *'States Changes: 'The changes of state caused by this skill. *'Physical Attack: 'Makes the skill subject to normal hit determination, as if it were a normal attack. *'Damage to MP: 'Makes the skill damage/recover MP instead of HP. *'Absorb Damage: 'Makes this skill heal the user by the amount of damage caused to the enemy (similarly to the 'Leech Seed' attack in Pokemon). *'Ignore Defense: 'Makes this skill not be affected by the target's defense stats. *'Notes: 'Sometimes used by scripts, but otherwise this does nothing. Items This is where you define the items that your characters can use. *'Name: 'The name of the item. *'Icon: 'This will appear next to the item's name. *'Description: 'A brief explanation of what the item does. *'Scope: 'The target of the skill. *'Occasion: 'When the item is available to use. *'Price: 'How much the item costs. *'Consume: 'Whether or not the item disappears after use. *'Speed: 'How quick the item is to use. *'Animation: 'The animation that is shown when this item is used. *'Common Event: 'The common event that is run when this item is used. *'Recovery Effect: 'Stats that determine how much HP is recovered by using the item. *'Growth Effect: 'Stats that determine how much the character's stats go up when this item is used. *'Damage Effect: 'Stats that determine the damage caused by the item. *'Elements: 'The elements this item involves. *'States Changes: 'The changes of state caused by this item. *'Physical Attack: 'Makes the item subject to normal hit determination, as if it were a normal attack. *'Damage to MP: 'Makes the item damage/recover MP instead of HP. *'Absorb Damage: 'Makes this item heal the user by the amount of damage caused to the enemy (similarly to the 'Leech Seed' attack in Pokemon). *'Ignore Defense: 'Makes this item not be affected by the target's defense stats. *'Notes: 'Sometimes used by scripts, but otherwise this does nothing. Weapons This is where you can create weapons for your characters to mercilessly pummel things with. *'Name: The name of the weapon. *'Icon: '''This will appear next to the name of the weapon. *'Description:' A short description of the weapon. *'Animation: The animation that is shown when this weapon is used. *'Price: '''How much the weapon costs. *'Hit Ratio: 'The chance of the attack being successful. *'Parameter Changes: 'How much the character's stats improve when given this weapon. *'Elements: 'Elemental attributes for this weapon. *'States to Add: 'What states that this weapon can cause the target of it's attacks. *'Two Handed: 'Makes this weapon require both hands, so that a shield can't be used at the same time. *'Fast Attack: 'Attacks at the beginning of the turn. *'Duel Attack: 'Attacks twice. *'Critical Bonus: 'Gives the user of the weapon a critical hit bonus. *'Notes: 'Sometimes used by scripts, but otherwise this does nothing. Armors This is where you can create armor for your characters. *'Name: The name of the armor. *'Icon: '''This will appear next to the name of the armor. *'Description:' A short description of the armor. *'Kind: The type of armor that this is. *'Price: '''How much the armor costs. *'Evasion: 'The chance of dodging an enemy's attack. *'Parameter Changes: 'How much the character's stats improve when given this shield. *'Elements to Guard: 'Elemental attributes that this armor will reduce the effect of. *'States to Resist: 'What states that this armor can defend against. *'Prevent Critical: 'Completely eliminates the chance of the user receiving a critical hit. *'Half MP Cost: 'Causes the cost of skills to half. *'Double EXP Gain: 'Doubles the amount of EXP received. *'Auto HP Recover: 'Causes the user to gradually regain HP. *'Notes: 'Sometimes used by scripts, but otherwise this does nothing. Enemies This is where you can create enemies for your characters to kill. *'Name: 'The name of the enemy. *'MaxHP, MaxMP, Attack, Defense, Spirit and Agility: 'This enemy's stats. *'Hit Ratio: 'The chance of the enemy hitting your character. *'Evasion: 'The chance of the enemy dodging your character's attacks. *'EXP: 'The experience gained by killing this enemy. *'Gold: 'The gold dropped by this enemy. *'Drop Item 1 and 2: The items dropped when this enemy is killed. *'Elements Efficiency: '''Sets the efficiency of actions of each element when performed on this enemy. A = 200%, B = 150%, C = 100% (normal), D = 50%, E = 0% and F = -100%. *'States Efficiency: Sets the efficiency of states being inflicted on characters of this enemy. A = 100%, B = 80%, C = 60% (normal), D = 40%, E = 20% and F = 0%. *'Levitate: '''Makes the enemy fly. *'Has Critical: 'Does critical hit determination for this enemy the same way it's done for the actors. *'Action Patterns: 'Choose what moves this enemy can do and how often he does them. *'Notes: 'Sometimes used by scripts, but otherwise this does nothing. Troops This tab allows you to set up each individual battle. *'Name: 'The name of the troop. *'Autoname: 'Automatically names the troop so that it fits in with the default troops. *'Battle Test: 'Allows you to test the battle in the game engine. *'Add, Remove, Clear and Arrange: 'Used to lay out the battler images on screen. *'Battle Event: 'This allows you to make events that run at certain points in the battle. Good for bosses. States This tab lets you make your own state effects that can be used on a character. *'Name: 'The name of the state. *'Icon: 'This is displayed next to the character's name when the state is inflicted. *'Restriction: 'The restrictions caused by this state. *'Priority: 'Because only 4 states can be shown at once next to the character's name, the highest priority ones stay on screen. *'Parameter Changes: 'Changes caused to the stats of anyone inflicted with this state. *'Nonresistance: 'Adding/removing this state will always succeed. *'Offset by Opp.: 'Negates the effect of oppotite state. (+Atk will cancel -Atk, and vice versa) *'Slip Damage: 'Inflicted actors/enemies will lose 1/10 of their HP per turn, and actors inflicted will lose 1HP per step on the map. *'Reduce Hit Ratio: 'Reduces the chance of attacks succeeding by 75%. *'Release Conditions: 'The conditions upon which the state is removed. *'Message when...: 'Messages to show upon the specified event taking place. *'Elements to Guard: 'Elemental attributes that have a reduced effect when the state is inflicted. *'States to Cancel: 'Other states that are canceled out by this state. *'Notes: 'Sometimes used by scripts, but otherwise this does nothing. Animations See Animations. Animations are used in battle to show a reflective attack. For example the fire skill will have a animation using fire. every skill has a corresponding animation. It uses frames to do timing and is quite a simple system to work once you have got used to the controls. Common Events See Common Events. Common evnts can be used to do many things that link to an item, such as: *Having a item(e.g. letter) then letting you use it from the menu and actually reading the letter on the common event. *Also cheat list are commonly used in the common event section. System This is where you change the main settings for the game. *'Initial Party: 'The people in your party at the beginning of the game. *'Starting Position: 'Sets where the player and the vehicles start off in the game. *'Game Title: 'The title of your game. *'Vehicle Graphics: 'The sprites for the vehicles. *'Element Names: 'Define the different elements in the game. *'Music and Sound Effects: 'Set the sounds that are in your game. Terms The terms tab allows modifying of all the phrases used for certain values in-game. The main categories are as follows; *'Parameters (Level, Level ''(Abbrv.), ''HP, HP (Abbrv.), MP, MP (Abbrv.), Attack, Defense, Spirit and Agility)'. *'Equipment (Weapon, Shield, Helmet, Body Armor, Accessory, Weapon 1, Weapon 2)'. *'Commands (Attack,'' Skill'','' Guard'','' Item'','' Equip'','' Status'','' Save'','' Game End'','' Fight'','' Escape''). *'Game Start / End (New Game'', Continue, Shutdown, To Title, Cancel).' *'Currency (G:)'''. To see the Default values for each term, see Default Terms